They come againand agian
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: Ginny and Harry have gotten married, had kids,Voldemort defeated, life should be perfect. Right? not for Harry Potter. When another takes the place of Voldemort, and when three Dark Lords unite, it will take the friendship of five to defeat this evil.


By: VanillaChocolate

Pairing: H/G, F/A, G/K, R/Hr, other

Rating: Pg-13

Title: The Second Marauders

Summary:

A/N: sorry for all the spelling errors...I had permission from Kit to use her, and I don't own Neal's name or description. This is an x-over between LotR and Tamora Peirce's Protector of the Small. The kids are currently twelve. I am sorry if I got The Black Gates mixed up with someplace else...I used French for the spell it translates to ladder appear (very original)

Disclaimer: don't own anything that you can recognize. I don't own Neal, anything from Harry Potter, or anything from PotS or LotR.

A green-eyed wizard walked through the door to his home. "I'm back!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the halls of The Marauders Castle. The four Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, had together saved up to buy this after their graduation. With Prongs dead and Wormtail evil, the house had been given to Harry. The last two Marauders, Moony and Padfoot, had given this to Harry because they had Grimmauld place.

And so, Harry Potter and Ginerva Potter lived there with their daughter Kiatara Elizabeth Potter. Ginny, who worked at home babysitting, traded off with Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and herself, babysitting all five of the kids. Every Tuesday and Wednesday, one of the mothers would take all of the kids for a sleepover and they would stay over the next day, to go back home at five O'clock.

Harry was soon bombarded by two red-heads, a dirty blonde, a light brown, and a sandy-brown haired child, all shouting something along the likes of "Daddy!" or "Uncle Harry!", but all were excited to see him home, and back from work, and knocked him over because of it.

"Hey!" he shouted playfully, while trying to get the five kids off of him. Harry sighed and in last option, held up three rented DVD's. The kids then scrambled off their Uncle, or Father, and pleaded with him with their puppy-dog eyes.

Harry chuckled and called out his wife's name, "Gin! Can you get the popcorn?" the kids stared at him wide-eyed and rushed to the movie room. The movie room was like a big theater, and looked like one to, except the movie wasn't played by some film machine; it was played by DVD's or VCR's.

Harry chased after the kids, holding the three DVD's, he went to the player to put the first one in. "What are we watching?" one of the red-headed twins asked. The twins were the sons of Fred and Alicia, and in every aspect, acted like him and George. Their names were Alex and Zack, and they had astonishing blue eyes.

Harry only replied "We are watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy" The kids, well, lets just call them the Marauders, for they sure acted like them, rushed to get good seats in the theater. Ginny then arrived with popcorn bowls, one for each of them, and took a seat next to Harry.

During the film, the Marauders all paid utmost attention to the movie screen, for they were becoming obsessive fans.

Later, the film ended and the five Marauders were sent to bed. With a sigh, they trudged up the stairs to their rooms, and fell asleep. Neal was the light-brown haired kid. He had emerald eyes and was the son of Ron and 'Mione. The dirty blonde is Kit. Kit is the daughter of Ginny and Harry, and had grey-eyes. The last of their group is Dom, who is the son of George and Katie. He had sapphire blue eyes and had sandy brown hair. They all slept through the night, and dreamed a dreamless sleep.

In the morning the five woke up to a very exciting day. "MUM!" Kit yelled, her voice echoing in the large house. Ginny rushed up to where her daughter was, and asked "Yes Kit?" "Can we paint?" Kit only replied in the innocent tone of a pleading child. Ginny nodded "Sure" she said. "The paint supplies are over there" and pointed to a closet nearby. "Thanks!" said the Marauders, and rushed to get the paint supplies while the Twins, searched for an empty room.

Painting in the Marauders' castle, was a large job and not every room was painted. The old Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, tried to paint most of the rooms with designs, mostly of their pranks.

The new Marauders, Alex, Zack, Neal, Dom, and Kit, tried to paint the rooms in bunches of new ways. They were great painters after all.

"OY!" rang Alex's voice through the halls. "We found one!" the kids then all rushed to the room where Alex and Zack were talking about. It was mostly like all of the other rooms, except that it had no furniture, and the walls were bare of any paint except the stuff that was with it before the old Marauders bought it.

"It's perfect!" Kit said, and with the help of her friends, started laying paper on the bottom of the floor. "Ready?" she asked. They nodded and sat down, and started to argue about what they should paint. "It has to be Lord of the Ring's ish right?" Neal stated, as more like a question. Kit; who seemed to be the leader of this project, nodded.

"I think it should have Merry and Pippin" voiced Dom, the ever quiet one. "I think it should have Aragorn, he is King after all" that was said by Neal. Then the twins voiced as one "Frodo! It should have Frodo!" Kit shook her head. "How about on the sides, we do the scene at The Black Gates, and at the top we do a view of Frodo and Sam on the eagles?" They all eagerly nodded their anticipation and started to get to work on the sides.

About an hour later they were done; with the sides at least. "Now umm...Kit? How are we going to do the ceiling?" Neal asked with a frown. "Well...I thought about that while we were painting and I have come to the conclusion that we need...DAD!" Kit's voice suddenly rang throughout the house, and Harry Potter rushed up the stairs to see his daughter waiting at the door seven doors away from him on his left.

Harry had rushed towards them fearing the worst. The Daily Prophet had had only bad news this past week.

flashback

Harry looked up at the Daily Prophet with a grim look on his face and worry was etched in his eyes. "Something the matter Harry?" Ginny asked once with a look of care on her face.

Harry sighed. "It says hear that three dark lords have untied, each bringing their own minions. I guess its back to work then." Harry was a top-Auror at the ministry, and was at work a lot in these dark days.

end flashback

"Why are you looking so worried?" Kit asked her Dad with a look of confusion flitting across her face. Harry just shook his head and lost his look; and replaced it with a relieved one. "You called Kit?"

She nodded vigorously. "Ya, I did. Can you give us some ladders?" "For what?" Harry asked with a look of utter confusion. "Umm..." Kit replied nervously and stepped in front of the door that led to their painting so he couldn't get in.

Kit finally came up with "It's for a surprise?" she half-asked a bit hesitantly. Harry nodded and accepted that but the look on his face told her otherwise. "Èchelle paraître" he muttered five times; then muttered an incoherent spell that shrank them all until the user said "larger"

Kit voiced her thanks and rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her into Harry's face. Harry rubbed his now sore nose and walked down the stairs with a sigh, hoping to finish his late-breakfast.

"I got some ladders!" Kit exclaimed as she rushed through the door accidentally slamming the twins into the wall next to it. "Oops..." she said as they glared at her with a red nose. They suddenly laughed and went next to her to ask what she got. "Ladders" she replied with ease and showed the palm-full to her friends. "Umm...Kit?" Neal stated with uncertainty. "Those are much too small for us to use."

Kit cuffed the back of his head lightly. "We use a word to make them bigger smart one!" Neal's eyes widened with the new information. "Ohhh..." he said then asked "so what is the word?" Kit rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her. "The word is larger"

The boys nodded their understanding and took a ladder, then said the words. To their joy it worked, and within the next hour or so, they had finished painting the ceiling. "Auntie Ginny! Uncle Harry! Come here!" One of the red-headed twins asked, or more like demanded.

The two parents came at a rush and Alex opened the door to admit them in the room; with a bow, his right arm crossed to his other side; in front of his stomach, and his other arm was extended in front of him.

As they pair looked around the room and the red-head walked in closing the door behind them, Harry's eyes widened as they stopped on the ceiling with the eagles; a topside view, made to show Sam and Frodo on the backs of them, and asked with a voice of awe "Kit, please tell me that you aren't only playing a scene of the movie on the walls."

Kit and her friends beamed. "No Dad, it's just us and our hands that painted it."  
"Painted it?" squeaked Ginny in amazement, as she looked at Aragorn charging at the Orcs and Pippin and Merry following him, with the others soon to follow. This time it was Dom who answered. "Auntie Ginny, it was only us. We painted it with no magic at all. Don't you like it?" as he asked that his brows' furrowed in confusion, and the other four scowled or frowned.

"No Dom, we love it" Ginny said, breaking out of the trance-like state that she and Harry were in. "Good." replied Kit, obviously pleased. "Now if it doesn't matter to you, can we take Sam and Bill, out for a ride?" Harry nodded, and let the five walk out of the room, with Kit marching at the front.

As they walked out of the corrals; bareback; on the two ponies, Sam and Bill, Kit was riding Sam and Bill just walked, Kit said "Okay so here is the plan. We are going to do the scene from the first movie, and we have to choose the characters, one of us being a Nazgul, and the others being the hobbits. Does everyone remember that scene?" Kit then saw everyone nod their affirmation. "Okay. Bill is just here incase something happens to Sam. See the river over there?" she asked and pointed to the far left side of her yard. They nodded. "Jump on the other side of the river, pretend that it is a raft. Okay?" They all nodded once again. "Then GO!" at this she shouted and trotted with Sam, Bill following, and giving them a bit of a head start before she galloped after them.

They were at the river, with a few feet left for them to be able to cross it when a scream split through the air. Kit saw something jump out of the forest from across the river where they were heading. Kit took a deep breath and shouted "NAZGUL!" with the others soon echoing her shout.

The Death Eater muttered some swear, and rushed after the kids that were trying to run away from him. Kit just sat there on Sam and called for them to hurry up, and get over here so they could ride double.

Her Dad appeared from nowhere, apparently having heard her scream, went to find out what it was. He was riding Copper, a dun colored horse; with Jimmy a white gelding, following behind him.

Harry whispered something into a paw and a wolf shaped charm on his wrist, and two loud "POP" sounds cracked through the air, Moony; or Remus, and Padfoot; or Sirius appeared in the air next to him.

Apparently Alex and Zack got to them first, because in the next second, they were in Bill. Dom got there next, and he went double with Kit. Neal, the last to get there, was riding Jimmy.

There was then a loud "CRASH" of the trees, and five other creatures came out of them. Two of the five, were Death Eaters; or what the kids called Nazgul, and they joined up with the first one; in chasing the kids. The other two creatures were unknown to Harry, never having seen them in his life and, were at work to kill, or at least stall them, so the Death Eaters could nab the kids.

The two creatures that were heading towards them at the fastest pace was a horrible thing. They vaguely resembled a rat- or insectlike metal creature, a device built for murder. The killing devices were magical machines made of iron-coated giants' bones, chains, pulleys, dagger-fingers and –toes, and a long-whiplike tail.

The seven-foot-tall devices raced towards Harry, Sirius, and Remus, with utmost urgency as the last small creature limbered behind them.

The last creature was a horrid thing. Its skin looked a bit like dried blood in some places; it had pointed ears, and a few hairs on top of its head. This particular creature was called an Orc, and had a deformity among the back of its head and its left hand was missing a finger.

The Orc charged at Sirius, who was sprinting away from the group and towards where the kids were.

"GO!" Harry yelled at them, as he rushed at the nearest Death Eater and muttered some curses. It went down as he glanced over his shoulder to see a curse hit Jimmy's leg and Neal's left arm.

"Neal!" Kit shouted with care and worry in her voice. Jimmy's left leg was useless, and Neal's left arm was broken. Kit; on Sam; rushed over to Neal at the end of the line, as fast as she could, the other three soon following her.

As Kit got closer to Neal, she saw that a cut near his elbow, was bleeding sluggishly, and Neal already was paling with a green tinge to it. Kit dismounted Sam and walked next to him and started to pick him up on her horse, since Jimmy was of no good use anymore.

A sudden flash of green light pierced through the air, and shot her horse in his stomach. It fell; lifeless; on the other side of her. Almost blind with tears Kit did the fist thing hat came to her mind; she had often seen her Dad to this, but with a silly stick, except the fact was that she had only heard the Nazgul do this.

She pointed at the one who she had thought that killed her horse and shouted "CRUCIO!" a flash of light brightened the sky and all movement stopped and looked from Kit, to Neal, to Sam, to the now dead Nazgul, and back to Kit again.

"What?" she asked plainly confused at the looks that they had given her. Harry shook his head and went back to the battle at hand. Kit quickly looked around. She saw the two metal-things half-melted, the Orc thing dead; its head was chopped off, and she saw the last Nazgul fleeing for its life.

Now, the funny thing was, Kit wasn't supposed to have magic. The only reason that four of the five weren't at Hogwarts, training to be a wizard, was because that they had all refused to go without them all being there. That showed how deep their friendship really was.

The twins muttered a spell each; they were taught it by their Dad; and with a flick of their wand; and suddenly Neal and Jimmy were floating in the air, as if they were just flying. But they really weren't, it was just a spell. They turned their horse, and galloped off to Ginny in hopes that she could heal him, the others trailed behind, with Kit, unknown to her feelings, thought that she was worried for just a friend. But it was much more than that...she was worried for her love.

After Ginny had healed Neal; she had pronounced that he would live. As for Jimmy...he would live also but couldn't be ridden, and even then it would be a while for him to get used to having only three legs. Soon after that 'Mione came to pick Neal up and Alicia for the twins, and Katie for Dom. Kt sighed. She felt like this was going to be a long month.

Four weeks later and very close attention from her Dad, the Marauders came over again. Kit was overjoyed to see Neal well and her friends just as happy as ever. "Okay" she started to say, very hyper on sugar. "What are we going to do now?" She finished bouncing off the floor.

"Let's do another scene from the movie again!" said Zack who, like her, was very hyper today, although for him it wasn't from sugar, it was from unknown reasons; although it probably was from waking up at noon to see his friends.

"Let's do the scene with the wargs!" demanded Dom. Kit nodded as the others looked expectantly up at her. "Follow me" she said and turned away from the door and to the sixth room on the left side; three doors across from the kitchen.

As they got to the room, they imitated fighting the Orcs on the wargs, with Alex being Legolas, Zack being Théoden, Dom being Gimli, Neal being Aragorn, and much to Kit's dismay; since there was no more parts for a girl, she had to be an Orc.

They all played that scene well, and then it ended as Aragorn fell off the cliff, which was really a tower of pillows; with Kit as the Warg.

Kit, being the only girl, played as Arwen. With Neal still as Aragorn, all bloodied up and dying. Dom then decided to be Brego for some reason or another, although he said that it was just because he liked horses.

As Kit; playing Arwen, bent down and started to kiss Neal on the lips very gently. Kit closed her eyes and saw fireworks exploding beneath them and felt a tingly and numb feeling wherever their bodies touched.

A crash of glass and platter in ground was heard as the door open. Kit didn't notice this, but neither did Neal. Until they came up for breath that is...

As they got up for breath, they had a dark blush on their cheeks and over their face. Then they heard it...

"KAITARA ELIZABETH POTTER!" Ginny's voice rang out through the house, starting one of her famous Weasly tempers.

A/N: Wow. That is like the longest chapter I have ever written. Eight pages. This little plot bunny has been all over my head for the past few days, finally I have written it all down. Tell me what you think of it and I'll try to update before August 15 ((my birthday. I was hoping to get a laptop but I couldn't. sigh)) I also have to go on vacation on August 21, 2004 and won't come back till the 28th. I also am busy until Sept 1st which is school and then I might not be able to get chapters out...but you don't like excuses...neither do I... so I'll try to write more. But review! I wouldn't mind cc either...


End file.
